


Call Me?

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, pwp., sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is single and looking for someone to share his life. Chatting at work one day the subject of phone sex comes up and Heero decides to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the 'G' boys If I did then the show wouldn't be suitable for under 18's.

Rating: NC 17.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, sap, masturbation, AU, PWP.

Pairings: 2x1

Written: May 2002 - ShenLong 

Summary: Heero is single and looking for someone to share his life. Chatting at work one day the subject of phone sex comes up and Heero decides to take a chance.

AN: This was one of the first fics I wrote in the Gundam Wing fandom. I'd like to think my writing has improved over the years. Please let me know what you think (and if at all possible - be gentle with me?)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" Call Me? "

 

Part 1

Heero sat staring at the phone. For days now he had been toying with the idea of making a call. Not just your average call, but a call to one of those numbers that guaranteed you the best 'on the phone sex' you could hope for.

It had all started last week at work. Heero had been sitting in the lunch room flicking through the newspaper when his ears picked up on the conversation a few of his colleagues were having...

"I don't think I would have the nerve to do that," said Quatre.

"Nor did I, but then it's all completely anonymous," replied Zechs taking a bite out of his apple.

"So what actually happens?" asked Wufei, his interest aroused.

"Well you just pick out one of the numbers and ring up, they ask a few questions and then put you through to one of their people. Depending on what it is you want to hear decides on who they select to talk to you."

"And they will talk about anything?" asked Quatre, his eyes wide.

Zechs laughed. "Oh Quatre they talk about sex. The whole purpose of the call is to get them to talk dirty to you so you can get it off."

Quatre blushed. "Well I kinda gathered that..." He thought for a moment.

Heero couldn't help but listen for more, feeling himself getting aroused at the idea of someone getting down and dirty on the phone.

"So where did you find the number you rang, Zechs?" Wufei asked. 

"There's a whole list of them in the personal column in the paper," replied Zechs

Heero nearly dropped the paper when Zechs said that.

Zechs continued, "Just go through them and pick one out.. Or if you like I can give you the number I called," he purred.

"Errr thanks all the same Zechs but I think I will pass this time," said Quatre with a tremor in his voice.

"Your loss," said Zechs and tossing his apple core into the bin he headed back to work with Wufei and Quatre behind him.

Heero glanced up and watched the others leave. He carefully folded the paper and took it back to his office with him.

So here he was a week later with the same paper spread open in front of him. He had pondered the thought all week but couldn't bring himself to make a call. He looked once more at the silent phone and back to the page on the table. He scanned down the various ads, his eyes finally stopping at the same one they had all week. It promised full satisfaction, all fantasies and types catered for. He knew the number off by heart, but had yet to place the call. The only thing that was stopping him that he could think of was his sexual preference. Heero liked boys.

All his life he had been chased by girls. He knew they found him attractive and for that it seemed the rest of the male population seemed to hate him. He had been bullied and ridiculed by those that saw him as a threat; but they only ever tangled with him once. He had learnt how to defend himself at an early age and unfortunately had needed to use his skills on a few occasions before the boys left him alone. Those boys that didn't bully him for having their girls swoon all over him viewed him as a conquest, and he found that several times he had to knock back advances from an overzealous admirer that simply wanted to bed him.

So he stayed alone, still searching for that one person with whom he could share his love and his life. But they had to be special, they had to want him for who he was, to see past his looks to the person underneath and Heero was beginning to despair ever finding that one.

That brought him back to his current predicament. His hormones didn't seem to know or care that he was without a partner and he found his completion on many occasions with his hand, but he longed to hear the words of sex... of love... to have someone scream his name as they came just for him...

Before he could change his mind he dialed the number.

The phone rang a few times before being answered by an obviously female voice.

"Hello there and welcome to Hotline Fantasies where we can make all your dreams happen. I'm Mishka and if I can just take a moment of your time to get a few details then I can connect you to your fantasy."

Heero swallowed nervously feeling his palms turn sweaty.

"Have you contacted us before?" asked Mishka.

Heero found his voice, surprised that he managed to keep it relatively calm. "No, this is my first time," he answered and then mentally kicked himself. _Baka!_ he chided silently, _Now they will think you're a fool._

"Okay now would you prefer to be with female or male?"

"Errr.. male please." Heero blushed.

"Okay nearly done. I just need a few details for payment."

Heero gave the girl the required information wondering if this was such a good idea. He could hear her typing away on her computer and thought to himself that at least with his skills he could always hack into the data base and erase all trace of his ever having contacted them.

"Now we need a name for you. Not your usual name but a pet name that your fantasy can call you. Do you have anything in mind?"

Heero thought long and hard, this wasn't something he had expected. "Umm.... call me Wing," he said, picking the first thing that came into his mind.

"Okay, Wing is now your official name with us. Should you be pleased with the service and wish to call us again just give the girl your code name and that will allow us to give you the service you require a lot quicker. Now I have picked out one of our people that I think will suit you. If you aren't happy then please let them know and we can try someone else, but I don't think you will have any worries with this person. I'm connecting you now."

Heero waited patiently and within seconds the transfer was made.

"Wing, I would like to introduce to you your fantasy for this call, Dark Angel." Mishka disappeared off the line leaving Heero and Dark Angel alone.

+

Duo sat in his small room. He was fairly new to this job but so far had been a success and big hit with the clients. He knew that he got most of the male callers and he preferred it that way. There was something about his low husky voice that really did it for their clientele and kept them coming back. Since the company had employed him their number of male callers had doubled and Duo was quietly pleased with that fact. But still he felt empty. It was one thing to talk to the voice on the other end, to know that they were getting pleasure from hearing him, listening to them jerking off as he spoke words of encouragement to them, bringing them closer to their peak and then taking them down the other side. But none of them ever did it for him. Oh a few had tried but although he knew they meant well none had ever managed to arouse his interest or his groin. He was getting pretty good at faking his own pleasure. Sighing he looked at the phone as it gave a quiet ring and flashed at him alerting him to another caller.

"Wing I would like to introduce you to your fantasy for this call, Dark Angel."

"Hello there Wing," said Duo slipping into his mask. He wasn't prepared for the sultry voice that answered him.

"Hello Dark Angel." Heero felt shivers run up his spine at the sound of the other man's voice.

Duo felt his breath catch. Something told him that this call was different. "So what can I do for you?" he breathed softly.

Heero wasn't sure how to respond to this husky voice but his body did. He felt himself growing hard. "I will be honest with you Dark Angel, I have never done this before and... well..." he trailed off unsure how to express his feelings to the voice.

Duo's face lit up. Oh lord here was the voice from his own fantasies and by the sounds of it he was pure... untouched.. unsure.... Duo licked his lips he would take it slow with this one and hopefully entice him back again. "So this is your first time then," he purred.

Heero swallowed. "Yes, yes it is. You must think me awful," he whispered.

"On the contrary my dear Wing. I think its wonderful. Let me show just how much pleasure Dark Angel can give to you," Duo murmured in a low, sexy voice. He heard the others breathing increase... perfect. "What are you wearing?"

Heero felt his groin tighten even more as that voice caressed him. "Shirt and jeans," he responded quickly.

Duo chuckled softly to himself. Oh what a delightful person this Wing was, so eager and yet so naive. "Let me show you Wing, describe what it is you are wearing... in detail, as if you are a present for me to slowly unwrap. I'm wearing a loose black shirt with the top three buttons undone, my skin is showing just enough to give you a hint of what lies beneath."

Heero gasped, he didn't realize that describing your clothing could be done in such an erotic way.

"I have on tight black jeans, they mold to my body showing the curves of my ass to perfection, riding low on my hips and I can feel them getting tighter," purred Duo.

Heero's blood pressure began to rise as the vision assaulted his mind.

"They are now so tight that you can see the outline of my cock against them. Mmmmm I would like to feel your hands sliding under my shirt. Would you like that Wing?"

Heero moaned. "Oh god yes," he replied, his voice thick with lust.

"Tell me Wing, what are you wearing?"

"I have on a tight t shirt that clings to my torso, and blue jeans that also ride low on my hips. They aren't as tight as yours sound, but the front is getting tighter," Heero responded, hoping he was saying the right things.

"That's good Wing. Now you are starting to get the idea. Please, slide your hands under your shirt for me and run your fingers over your nipples."

Heero did as he was asked, snaking a hand under the clinging shirt and tracing lightly over a nipple. A groan escaped his mouth.

"Mmmm feels good does it? Moan for me Wing, let it all out. I have my shirt undone now so my skin is open to the air, I am running my fingers over my nipples and ohhh they are so hard, so sensitive." Duo ran his fingers lightly over his nipples pausing to twist an pull at them. He had never gotten turned on before with any of his other customers, but this one... this one stirred something in him. He moved over to the small bed that was in the room.

Heero was panting never believing he could get this aroused by just talking to someone, but that voice.... it was so sexy.

"Remove your shirt for me Wing, I want to run my mouth over those nipples of yours, I want to lick them, suck them and nibble on them."

Heero quickly removed his shirt and grabbing the phone he moved to his bed. Imagining the other's tongue and teeth on his chest he felt himself press harder against the stiff denim. "Ohh Angel," he whispered. "I can feel your mouth on my nipples. Feels so good."

Duo smiled. _Good this was going perfectly._ "You taste so good Wing, I want more of you. I'm running my hand down your stomach to the top of your jeans. I see you are ready for me. " Duo ran his fingers over his own stomach and lightly around the waistband of his jeans.

Heero didn't think he could possibly get any more excited than he already was, but the voice was driving him wild. His hand slid down to his jeans and he rubbed himself through the fabric eliciting a soft moan. "Oh Angel, touch me... please," he begged.

"Take your jeans off for me Wing, remove your underclothes and let your hard cock come out to play."

"Nnnn, I don't wear underwear," he replied and proceeded to remove the jeans.

Duo nearly came then and there at that little revelation. Oh god what was this guy doing to him? He could hear the rasp of a zipper and rustle of clothes that signified that Wing had done as requested. Duo quickly divested himself of his own pants and shirt then lay back on the bed his arousal standing to attention. "I want to touch you, Wing, I want to let my fingers explore every inch of that hard cock of yours. Tell me, is the head wet?"

Heero lay on his back lightly stroking himself, the dew glistened at the tip. " Hai. I'm wet," he responded unable to say anymore.

"Good. I want you to be wet for me as my cock is also wet for you. Slide your thumb across the wetness and spread it for me." Duo reached for his own cock and sliding his thumb into the slit spread the gathering pre cum over his sensitive tip.

Heero ran his thumb lightly over the tip, gasping at the pleasure. It had never felt this good before.

"Tell me Wing, have you ever been sucked before?" Duo purred.

Heero's cock twitched as he heard Angel's question. "No... I haven't," he panted.

Duo moaned. "Then have I got a treat for you. I'm running my tongue around that thick head of yours, flicking lightly across the tip, dipping into the slit and tasting you. Ohh you taste so sweet, like honey. I want more of you. I'm wrapping my lips all around that head, sucking you gently into my mouth, my other hand is reaching down to touch your sac. I'm sliding all of you into my mouth, I want every inch of your gorgeous cock down my throat. I'm playing with your balls, rolling them in my palm. They feel so soft and yet so heavy. Now I begin to move my mouth up and down your shaft, running my tongue along the underside, flicking across your head before I swallow you again, sucking you deeper into my warm, moist mouth." Duo's hand began to stroke his own cock faster. He could just imagine Wing's long hard length in his mouth, he knew he would taste divine.

Heero groaned as he imagined that mouth upon his hard flesh, suckling at his length, teasing the head before devouring him again. His mind shut down, concentrating only on the voice that was intent on pleasuring him. Unconsciously he began to stoke faster. Snuggling the phone into the crook of his neck he freed his other hand and slid it between his legs to fondle his balls, just as he imagined his Angel to be doing. "Ohh Angel, it feels so good, please give me more. Make me come," he moaned into the phone.

"Of course, baby, I fully intend for you to come. I'm feeling thirsty and I want your hot seed to pump down my throat, to drink all of your nectar." Sensing that Wing was close Duo decided to finish him off. There was more... oh so much more he wanted to do with this client, but it would have to wait until next time. Hopefully there would be a next time. Duo stroked his own arousal faster feeling his own end brought even closer by the wonderful noises that Wing was making.

"I'm going to suck you in deeper, watch as your cock disappears into my mouth. Mmm I have all of you inside my mouth, I run my tongue lightly over your sac, I would love to draw those soft eggs onto my mouth as well, but I can do that another time. For now, I just want you to feel.... feel the suction I am applying to your thick shaft. My teeth are grazing lightly along your length, my tongue is sliding over your head teasing at the slit. I want you to come for me, Wing, fill my warm mouth with your passion. Let me drink your essence down."

Heero's head began to thrash from side to side nearly sending the phone flying. Quickly he grabbed it and pushed it back to his ear. He could hear Angel panting on the other end. His hips began to buck as his hand flew faster over his length. "Ohh, Angel... Ohh god.... I'm gonna.... come..."

Duo felt his own balls tighten as he heard Wing's moans and reply and he began to pump his own cock in earnest. He was so close but although he wanted the pleasure to continue for as long as possible, he also craved his own release. "That's it baby, let it go, come for me Wing. My mouth is waiting for your sweet nectar. Give it to me, all of it."

"Ohhh god...." Heero felt the warmth start in his belly then spread to his groin like molten fire, then race through his cock as he pumped jet after jet of creamy seed onto his hand and stomach. "Nnnnn Angel! " he screamed as his orgasm hit.

Duo heard Wing reach his release and the panting and moans that came down the phone started his own reaction. When he heard Wing scream his name it tipped him over the edge. He bit his lip to try to stop the cries of pleasure coming from his throat as his own cock erupted in his hand coating his own flesh with his passion. "Wing!" he called as he reached that apex.

Heero looked at the mess he was covered in and sighed softly. He felt good. He tugged the phone closer to his ear in time to hear Angel reach his orgasm. The panting and then calling of his name sent pleasure shocks through his body.

Duo felt himself returning to earth slowly. "Did you enjoy that Wing?" he asked softly.

"Ohh, Angel, that was so good. No, it was better than good, it was mind blowing," said Heero shyly. Heero had never experienced anything that felt so good. Then again he had never had phone sex before either. 

Duo smiled to himself. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it Wing. But I will let you into a secret. There is more."

"More?" said Heero.

"Oh yes, there is so much more than just that. I would love to show you more. That is, if you would like me to."

Heero contemplated this for a moment somewhat sad as he realized his time was nearly up. "I want to learn more, experience more if you would like to show me," he replied.

Duo grinned. "Oh yes baby, I would love to show you everything."

"Tell me, Angel. Did you enjoy it?" asked Heero.

It was a simple enough question and Duo found tears welling in his eyes. No one had ever asked him that before. Usually they shot their load as Duo panted and moaned into the phone faking his own orgasm, then they hung up or waited long enough to hear him supposedly *come* before disappearing off the line. There was something about this client though that made Duo feel special, feel wanted even. The fact that the other cared enough about his pleasure was to say the least, touching. "Oh yes Wing I did enjoy it. I will be honest here with you. I have never come before when talking with a client. But this time, with you, it was different."

Heero felt pleased. Happy that the other had enjoyed it as much as he had and at the same time he felt honored, honored that Angel trusted him enough to reveal that which obviously he wasn't supposed to. 

"Would you call me again, Wing?" asked Duo. He knew he was breaking the rules but he wanted to hear Wing's voice again, to do more with this lovely person.

"I would love to call you again Angel," replied Heero. The thought that he had only done this on impulse, never having done anything like it before, didn't enter his head. All he knew was that he craved more. Heero didn't know what had gotten into him. He never talked to strangers, had not experienced sex before, but he felt as if he knew this Angel, could trust him with anything.

"When can you call me again?" asked Duo already missing the sound of Wing's voice.

"I will call again on Saturday," replied Heero.

"Call me after 8pm as that's when my shift starts, Wing. I would really like to get to know you better," he added, hoping with all his heart that the other would agree.

"Sure. I will. And thank you, Angel," said Heero.

"It is I that should be thanking you, Wing," said Duo sleepily.

"Till Saturday then my Angel," said Heero softly and then hung up the phone.

Duo cradled the receiver in his hand for a moment before getting up and padding across the room to replace it. He picked up his discarded clothing and reached into the pocket of his jeans for his handkerchief. Using the thin material he cleaned himself up as best he could before pulling his clothes back on his sticky body. He really needed a shower but it would have to wait as his shift didn't finish for another four hours. The ringing of the phone jolted him back and he wearily picked it up again realizing that another client was awaiting his velvet voice.

Heero lay on the bed contemplating what had just taken place. He was shocked at himself for having the courage to make the call but happy that he had done so. He didn't realize that phone sex could feel so good. No wonder Zechs had been raving about it. His mind wandered back to that sweet voice. So soft and so talented. Heero wondered what that mouth that coaxed such a shattering orgasm from him with mere words would feel like in reality. He moaned as he felt his cock beginning to stir at the thought. Getting up from the bed he made his way to the shower to clean himself off.

~ oOo ~

The next week at work passed too slowly for Heero's liking. He couldn't wait for Saturday when he could ring up and hear his Angel's voice again. Soon enough the weekend rolled around and at 8 o'clock Heero found himself sitting on his bed with the phone next to him. With shaking fingers he picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

"Hello there and welcome to Hotline Fantasies, this is Mishka speaking."

"Hello there Mishka, this is Wing calling, how are you this evening?" asked Heero, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I'm very well, thank you for asking. What fantasy can I organize for you this evening, Wing?"

"I was hoping I could have another session with Dark Angel," said Heero.

"Ahhh another of Dark Angel's devoted fans I see," she replied. "Just one moment while I connect you."

Heero couldn't help the stab of jealousy he felt when she uttered those words. He had to remind himself that this was his Angel's job and knowing how good the man was with his voice it was only common sense that he should be popular. But the hurt still wouldn't go away as Heero thought of that voice doing to others what it did for him.

"Hello again, Wing," said Duo softly, the pleasure in his voice evident.

"Hello, Angel. I missed you," said Heero.

"I missed you too Wing." Just how much Duo couldn't tell the other as he wasn't supposed to mix his business with his usual life. That was part of his contract. Come to work do the job then go home, forget about the client. Duo, however, couldn't forget Wing. The voice had held so much in it, a longing for things unknown and Duo wanted to show him everything. But it was forbidden.

"I have been thinking about you all week, Angel," said Heero. He knew that he wanted more from this Angel, he enjoyed the phone sex and what Angel did to him with that voice but he wanted to put a face and body to that sound.

"Would you believe me if I said I have also been thinking of you all week, Wing. There is so much more I want to share with you."

"I know this is probably against all the rules, Angel but I would really like to meet you, to have you do all the things to me that your voice is telling me it's doing. I want to feel it for real." Heero stopped, realizing that he had probably overstepped the mark. _Damnit ! He had only spoken to the guy once before and here he was asking to meet him._ "I'm sorry Angel, I have no right to ask you that. I will hang up now and never bother you again," said Heero sadly, and then hesitated as he heard a pleading voice on the other end.

"No, don't go Wing. You're right though I'm not supposed to have anything to do with the clients other than on the phone but for some reason I don't care for the rule. Something tells me you are special and I really would love to meet you." Duo was stunned at his words. If work found out he would lose his job, and what's to say that Wing wasn't some perverted old man just looking for a quick fuck? But somehow he didn't think so. Wing sounded young, around his age he would guess and for reasons he couldn't explain he sensed that he wouldn't hurt him.

Heero felt his heart leap with joy. _Angel wanted to meet him? This was too good to be true._ "Oh Angel that would be so good. Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble on my account but I really would love to meet the body behind the voice." 

Duo was touched by Wing's concern for him. "I think we can arrange something, Wing. There is a bar and grill on 34th street, do you know it?"

"Hai. I do," replied Heero, feeling his pulse quicken.

"Can you meet me there for lunch tomorrow?" asked Duo.

"Hai, I will be waiting for you. But how will I know you?" replied Heero.

"I will wear something special for you, Wing, just for you. Tell me, do you like leather?"

Heero groaned feeling his penis swelling. "I love leather Angel."

"Good," purred Duo. "I will be in all black leather. What will you be wearing?"

Heero thought quickly, running his mind through his sparse wardrobe. "I will wear a blue silk shirt and white skin tight jeans that show off my body for you," he returned, hoping his words would have an effect.

Duo moaned. "Ohh, Wing you are a fast learner, just listening to you has made me so hard for you." Duo ran his palm over the tightness in his pants. "I cant wait to take you, to strip you of your clothes, to see and taste every inch of your skin."

Heero stifled a groan. "What are you going to do to me, Angel?" he asked, his voice husky.

Duo lowered his voice. "I'm going to lay you down on the bed and slide my hands inside your shirt. I will tease and torment your nipples, bringing them hard with my touches."

Heero groaned at the thought and quickly removed his shirt so as to toy with his already hard nubs. "I would like to touch you too, Angel." He gasped as he played with his nipples.

"Of course my Wing, my body will be yours to explore as you wish. I want to feel your fingers running over my chest, feel them as they touch every crevice." Duo moaned as he thought of Wing touching him.

Heero lowered his zipper and undid the button allowing his erection to spring forth. Quickly he pushed the fabric from his body. Wrapping his hand lightly around his shaft he pumped slowly. "Ohh god, Angel, what are you doing to me?" he moaned.

Duo undid his own pants and shimmied out of them. "I'm wet for you Wing. My cock is so hard so swollen and the pre cum is dripping from the head. I want to feel your hands on my cock. I want you to stroke me hard and fast." Duo grasped his own length and stroked, his hips rocking to the movement.

Heero was lost in a haze of lust. His hand worked his cock enough to give pleasure but not enough for release. "Oh, Angel... I'm so hard for you. Please, give me more."

Duo smiled. He hadn't felt this good in ages, Oh sure his other clients got off on his words, but none of them ever touched him enough to arouse him like this. Wing was different, he didn't just want pleasure, he wanted to share it, and Duo was only too happy to respond. "My hands are fondling your balls Wing as I take your head into my mouth. I suck you lightly while still playing with your sac. But I want more this time. I don't just want to suck you off, I want it all."

Heero's fogged mind took heed of what Angel was telling him. "Please Angel, tell me what you want to do to me."

"I'm going to trace my fingers over your entrance, Wing. Will you let me?"

"Nnnn... yes.... oh yes...." moaned Heero.

"I want you to do something for me, Wing," purred Duo. "I want you to put your fingers in your mouth and coat them thoroughly with your saliva. Okay?"

Heero raised two fingers and sucked on the digits as Angel had asked. "They are wet Angel. What would you like me to do now?"

Duo's cock hardened even more. "Now take those fingers and run them around your entrance for me." Duo's hand continued to stroke his cock as he pictured Wing doing as he instructed. "How does that feel?"

"Feels good, Angel," replied Heero, whose system was on overload.

"Now push a finger inside, gently at first, and then slowly work it in and out of yourself. Once you're comfortable with the one finger insert the second for me," said Duo, and unable to wait any longer Duo thrust a finger deep inside his own channel.

"Ohh... so...good.... so right...." gasped Heero. He had no idea that anything so wicked could feel so good. He began to work his fingers in and out establishing a rhythm. "Are you doing the same Angel?" he asked as he could hear the moans of pleasure coming down the phone line.

 

"Yes baby, I'm thrusting a finger deep inside myself just like you are. I just wish it was your finger, or better still your cock." Duo squirmed as he imagined Wing's cock buried deep inside his body. "Push your fingers in deeper and you should find a spongy spot, brush your fingers against it for me."

Heero complied and then moaned loudly as stars danced behind his eyes. "What was that, Angel?"

"That's your prostate, Wing, otherwise known as your sweet spot. Feel good huh? Now I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers for me, keep your hand on your cock and stroke in time with your thrusts. Imagine that it's my cock rammed up your ass, the tip hitting your pleasure spot over and over 'cause that's exactly what I plan to do to you tomorrow, baby. I'm gonna take you and fuck you senseless." Duo couldn't take much more, his hand flew over his own erection as his fingers worked their way deeper into his channel.

Heero was covered in sweat, panting uncontrollably as his fingers thrust repeatedly inside his body hitting his prostate each time. His cock was angry and swollen as his hand pumped furiously. His hips bucked in response and Heero found himself reaching the pinnacle and then plunging into an soul shattering orgasm. His creamy fluid spilled over into his hand as he slowed his strokes gasping in an effort to draw air into his lungs. "Angel... oh, Angel..." he breathed and then listened intently as he heard Angel grunt in satisfaction as his own release swept all thought from his mind.

Duo felt the end approaching, imagining it was Wing's cock inside him and Wing's hands on his cock he finally surrendered and shot perfect arc's of fluid to land on his chest. Feeling pleasantly sated and empty he grabbed some tissues he had the forethought to bring and cleaned himself off. "Was it as good for you as it was for me, Wing?" he asked.

"Hn," came the sleepy reply. "It was fantastic my Angel. I only wish it could have been real."

"Oh it will be, Wing. I promise you that. All that I have said I fully intend to do. And I don't lie, Wing," said Duo in a husky voice.

Heero shivered as he heard those words. Tomorrow he would get to meet his Dark Angel and experience all they had talked about. He envisioned the other as an angel of sorts. The fact that he could be anything else never entered his mind. His angel would be perfect and Heero couldn't wait.

A small bell sounded along the line.

"Shit! I'm afraid our time is up, Wing," said Duo sadly.

Heero felt bereft at that sound. "Then I will be waiting in anticipation of our meeting tomorrow, Angel. Thank you again for giving me such pleasure. But an even deeper thank you for trusting me enough to meet me, I hope you won't be disappointed."

"I assure you Wing, the pleasure is all mine. Until tomorrow, Rest easy my sweet Wing, you will need all your strength." Duo blew a kiss down the line before the call was terminated.

Heero heard Angel's words and felt the desire course through his veins. He hoped the other would not be disappointed with him and his lack of experience. Lifting his sated body from the bed he went to the bathroom and showered, the sound of Angel's kiss still ringing in his ears.

~ * ~

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

Duo took great pains over his appearance. He wanted to look just right for Wing. It was one thing to talk to a client on the phone, but to meet them, well that was another thing entirely. His mind had already conjured up its own idea of what Wing would look like. Medium height, lean frame, possibly dark hair and his voice. Duo knew he would recognize that sultry voice. Brushing his long chestnut hair he decided to put it in a pony tail instead of its usual braid. He hoped that Wing liked his hair. To Duo his hair was his crown and he treated it with love and passion. He stood back to admire himself in the tall mirror, pleased with his reflection. The soft leather pants hugged his hips showing off his ass to perfection. The tightness of them also showed the outline of his cock to anyone that dared to look at his crotch. The sleeveless, black T-shirt was short enough to show off his flat, creamy stomach and the leather jacket added to the picture. Topped off by his halo of chestnut hair that fell in waves from the tie to brush at the back of his thighs, Duo was indeed an Angel..... a walking, Dark Angel. He grabbed his wallet and keys and tossing his head left the apartment to meet his Wing.

Heero also dressed carefully. Pulling on his skintight, white jeans, he wore no underwear. The jeans were snug and Heero had to adjust his half hard cock so as it wasn't so visible. Tucking in his shirt he opted to leave the top three buttons undone showing a hint of bronzed skin beneath. He ran his fingers through his unruly mop of hair only to have it fall back into its usual messy state. With one last look in the mirror he left the apartment to meet Angel, his heart thudding in his chest as he walked the short way to the bar and grill that Angel had suggested.

Heero pushed open the door and went in. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior after the light of the day. Approaching the bar he looked around nervously for someone dressed in all black leather. He couldn't see anyone that met Angel's description and feeling his heart plummet a little he sat down at the bar. He was early, but not by much. Angel should be here soon, he thought. Presuming he was still going to turn up. Heero's blood ran cold at that thought. He quickly dismissed it though. Angel had said he would meet him and Heero trusted him to keep his word. He ordered a beer to try to drown the butterflies that had invaded his stomach and as he sipped on it so he studied the people in the bar. So intent with his musings was he, he failed to notice the leather clad figure that entered the bar.

Duo arrived a few minutes late cursing the traffic that had held him up. He parked the car then quickly made his way to the bar and grill. He hoped that Wing was still there. Pushing the door open he slid inside, eyes adjusting to the dim interior. He ran his violet gaze over the people in the place looking for Wing. Suddenly his eyes stopped and focused on what he could only describe as a wet dream. There, sitting on a stool at the bar was Wing. _It had to be him,_ thought Duo. He was wearing a cobalt blue silk shirt and the most gorgeous hip hugging jeans. Duo licked his lips as his eyes took in the vision before him. The man was a walking god. He had a mop of brown hair leading into a narrow neck. The outline of broad shoulders could be made out underneath the material of the shirt. The narrow hips and gorgeous ass looked like they had been poured into the tight fitting jeans and long elegant legs tapered out to finish the picture.

Feeling the weight of eyes upon him, Heero turned slowly on his stool until he was facing the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Dressed in all black with a halo of shimmering chestnut surrounding the sensual body, Heero thought he had died and gone to heaven. He raked his eyes approvingly over what he saw, noting the flat planes of the stomach that peeped out between the shirt and the pants. Oh, the pants. Heero's cock began to harden as he stared lustfully at the soft leather. He could see the visible outline of the other's cock, and realizing he was staring, he blushed and dragged his eyes away, opting to raise them to look at the other's face. His eyes met with the most exquisite violet orbs he had ever seen. He swallowed as he realized that the other man was also staring back at him. A smile lit up his face as he watched the man approach.

Duo couldn't believe his luck. This had to be Wing. He sure hoped so, but there was only one way to find out. He approached the young man, staring deep into Prussian blue eyes. Stopping in front of him he spoke in his husky low voice. "Wing?"

Heero would recognize that voice anywhere. The raw sexuality that it exuded went straight to his groin. "Dark Angel?" he responded.

Duo nodded his head feeling lost in that sultry voice. "God, you look fantastic."

Heero blushed. "Thank you. You're quite a knockout yourself." Blue clashed with violet and Heero felt like he could drown in those amethyst jewels.

Shall we get a table?" asked Duo. "Then we can talk."

Heero stood up and followed Duo to a booth, where they slid in opposite each other. The waitress brought them the menu and waited to take their order. 

Once they had ordered Duo fetched himself a beer and another for Heero, then they sat and stared at each other for a moment, neither quite knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Heero broke the silence.

"I'm glad you came," he said, smiling at the other man. "I wasn't sure if you would show up or not."

Duo returned the smile. "I said I would meet you and I never lie. But I will be honest here, you're not quite what I had expected." 

Heero lowered his eyes feeling his heart cracking. His Angel didn't like him.

Duo, seeing the crestfallen expression on Wing's face, realized that the other had mistaken his words, thinking that he didn't like him. He leaned across the table and hooked his finger under Heero's chin, raising the man's face to meet his gaze. "That's not what I meant, Wing. I meant, you are far more gorgeous than I had dreamed you to be. And I still want you," he added huskily.

Heero looked up at his Angel and read the sincerity in his eyes. _Angel still wanted him._ Happiness raced through his system. "You're the gorgeous one, Angel," he said in that soft tone that sent shivers up and down Duo's spine.

Duo chuckled. "Thank you, my lovely Wing. You have no idea just what you have done for me these past few days."

Heero stared at the other, still finding it hard to believe that the voice that had aroused and caressed him was actually sitting here with him.

Their meal arrived and they discussed mundane everyday things as they ate. Soon enough they had finished and were enjoying a coffee when Heero asked the question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Tell me, Angel... why did you take this job? I mean, not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just that with your obvious intelligence surely there are lots of other jobs out there you could be doing..." Heero trailed off realizing that he had probably put Angel into a corner. "I'm sorry, It's none of my business."

Duo reached across the table and took Heero's hand in his. Running his thumb across the back of Heero's hand he smiled. "It's okay, Wing. I have worked in a lot of different places, but I never stayed long. Mostly due to my looks. I guess I made the guys uncomfortable and the girls all swoon. Rather than stay and get accused of breaking up relationships, I moved on."

"I know what you mean. I had similar experiences at school and college," said Heero, enjoying the caress of Duo's thumb.

"So, one day a girl that I know who works at the phone company suggested I apply there for a job. She seemed to think I had the right sort of voice and there was a vacancy so I took her up on the offer. I got the job, but I must add that I also had my own selfish reasons for working there. I had hoped that after being alone for some time I might meet someone nice."

"And did you?" asked Heero, losing himself in those violet eyes.

"Yes, I did. I found you, Wing. No one has touched me the way you have. You're so pure, untouched, innocent. I want to give you everything, not just what we talked about, but more." Duo's eyes clouded with passion as he spoke, his voice getting dangerously low.

Heero swallowed hard and felt his desire rising between his legs. Here was a kindred spirit, another who knew what it was like to be bullied and ridiculed, despised and hated for what he looked like. "Angel.... I want you to show me everything.... teach me how to love and be loved. I want to learn it all."

"Then let me show you, Wing.... let me love you."

Heero groaned at those words and found himself painfully aroused.

Duo noticed the reaction as Heero's eyes clouded with lust. "Let's get out of here," he growled.

"My place is only two blocks away," panted Heero.

"Right. Your place it is then. You stay here while I go pay the bill," said Duo as he slid out of the booth and went to the counter to pay.

Heero watched the sway of the other's ass, then slapped himself mentally. Angel had deliberately left him on his own so as he could calm himself and leave the bar without everyone seeing how aroused he was. His jeans were so tight that they didn't leave anything to the imagination. Heero took several deep breaths and tried to put a hold on his rampant hormones.

Duo returned and taking Heero's hand he led the other from the bar and into the daylight once more. "My car is parked around the back," he said, and pulled Heero along behind him.

They located Duo's car and quickly climbed in. Heero gave Duo directions and then sat back to try to relax. The trip was a short one and Duo parked in the basement parking lot below the apartment block. They caught the elevator to the top floor and stepped out into a small foyer with one set of doors in front of them.

Duo whistled softly. "You have the top apartment?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"No nosy neighbors this way," growled Heero and unlocked the door.

"Great!" grinned Duo and followed Heero inside. He looked around at the spacious room. It was light and airy yet sparsely furnished. There was just enough to give it a homey feel without being cluttered. Aware of Heero standing behind him, Duo turned around slowly and then wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, pulling the other close to him. He stared lustfully into those Prussian depths before reaching forward and brushing his lips softly over Heero's.

Heero melted into the feel of another's arms encircling his body. The touch of his Angel's lips across his own sending tingles dancing along his spine. 

Duo moved closer to Heero and began to whisper softly in his ear. "At last I have you my Wing. It's time to show you just what pleasure I can give you with the rest of my body and not just my voice." His tongue licked up the shell of Heero's ear eliciting a moan from those sweet lips.

Heero's body was more than willing to respond. At last he was going to enjoy the feeling of being loved, of being one with another. He moaned softly and searching for Angel's lips he found them and proceeded to kiss the other, pouring his heart into the kiss.

Duo enjoyed the other's lips against his own. He pushed his tongue forward and stroked Wing's lower lip, then pushing further, sought access to the other's mouth. Heero's lips parted, allowing the intrusion. Duo's tongue swept into that moist cavern, exploring every inch. Running across the roof of Heero's mouth he smiled to himself, feeling Heero purr in response. Breaking the kiss to breathe, he pulled Wing back to stare into those deep blue eyes, enjoying the passion he found there.

Heero never knew a kiss could feel so good. He had been kissed before, but never anything such as this, it sent electric shocks skittering across sensitive nerves to rest in his groin. Panting slightly he stared back into amethyst eyes as he tried to focus his lust filled brain.

Duo was amazed at the response from this innocent beauty and mentally thanked his friend for suggesting the job to him. To be honest to himself he didn't really enjoy the job that much, but it had its rewards. He made a lot of people happy in a sense, and it had brought him to Wing. Wing..... He knew it was a pet name the same as his own but if they were to be on intimate terms Duo wanted to know his Wing's real name. "Wing?" he murmured in Heero's ear. "Please tell me your real name."

Heero pulled back slightly. Knowing his Angel's real name had never occurred to him. The fact that Angel looked like an angel to him was enough. "My name is Heero," he said softly.

"Heero," repeated Duo to himself. "That's a lovely name. Mine is Duo." Then he stepped back breaking the embrace and took Heero's hand in his own. Raising it to his lips he kissed the back of Heero's hand. "It is an honor to meet you, my Heero."

Heero bowed graciously and then returned with a kiss to Duo's hand. "I assure you, the honor is all mine, Duo," he said softly.

Duo pulled him back against his body and plundered his mouth once more. He felt his arousal pressing against his pants and rubbed himself against Heero, pleased to note that Heero was just as hard. Placing feather kisses all over Heero's face and down his throat, Duo whispered, "It's time to show you just what I have been doing to you with my voice."

Heero moaned feeling his cock grow harder. "Oh yes... yes please, Duo. Show me what the words feel like. I need to feel your hands on my body. I want to feel your mouth, your tongue all over my flesh. I want to be yours."

Sweeping his beauty up into his arms, Duo carried Heero to the bedroom. He deposited his precious cargo on the center of the king sized bed and crawled up next to him. Running his hands up and down Heero's sides, feeling the soft material sliding under his fingers served to turn him on even more. He returned to kissing Heero's neck making his way down to the juncture and began to nibble and suck there eliciting soft moans of pleasure from the other.

Heero was enjoying every moment of Duo's touch. It felt so good, so right to be lying here letting Angel explore his body. He already felt as if he knew Angel intimately, after all, they had shared so much of each other on the phone. Now he was to experience those words first hand and he was looking forward to it immensely. He moaned again as he felt Duo slide a hand under his shirt to find a nipple and toy with it. It felt good when he teased himself, but nothing like what Duo was doing to him. He reached his own hand to push Duo's jacket from his shoulders. He wanted to see and touch Angel's body as well.

Feeling Heero's hands tugging at his jacket, Duo paused in his ministrations and raised himself up on his elbow to lie on his side next to the panting man. "Getting a little impatient are we ?" he smiled teasingly.

Heero nodded. "I want to see you, Duo. I want to touch you. Please?" Heero knew he was begging but he didn't care.

Duo chuckled softly. "For you, Wing... anything," and he raised his body, sliding the jacket off and depositing it on the floor. He ran his hands up and down the length of his torso putting on a show for his Heero. Seeing the other's eyes cloud with lust, he hitched his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and teasingly brought it up, revealing the hard, flat planes of his stomach and chest.

Heero growled as Duo tormented him with his little strip show. He was painfully hard now and longed to touch the teasing Angel.

Duo pulled the shirt over his head in one swift movement, leaving his creamy skin to be caressed by the warm air. He stared at Heero then spoke huskily. "Your turn, Heero."

Somewhere in Heero's lust filled mind the words registered and he slid his hand down to his shirt and began to undo the buttons, slowly. He remembered what Angel had said to him before and tried to go slow, as if unwrapping a gift for his soon to be lover.

Duo's eyes glazed as he watched the show Heero was putting on for him. Boy was he a quick learner. Bronzed skin was revealed inch by slow inch and Duo couldn't wait to touch and taste every part of it. He moaned softly and reached between his legs to adjust his erection that throbbed for release.

Heero noted the lust in those eyes and followed Duo's hand as it went to the bulge in his pants. His own erection was pressing painfully against his jeans and he longed to free it. Finally his shirt was gone and his chest exposed.

Duo licked his lips. The guy was gorgeous. He leant forward again and captured Heero's lips, battling with his tongue as they plundered each other's mouth. Breaking free, Duo placed a trail of kisses down Heero's neck and across his collar bone. He worked his way down Heero's chest till he found a caramel nipple, and taking it into his mouth he began to suck and nip gently at it, bringing it to attention. His fingers mimicked his mouth on its twin.

Heero squirmed under the assault. It felt better than he had dreamed it possibly could. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped his throat as he gave in to Duo's ministrations.

As Duo continued to worship Heero's nipples so his fingers began a little journey of their own. He ran them in small circles over Heero's stomach, working his way lower with each sweep of his finger tips. Dipping into Heero's belly button he teased the small indent for a moment before pressing further down. He came to stop at the waistband of Heero's jeans. Tracing a finger lightly around the edge he decided he had had enough and wanted to feel Wing's hard cock in his hand. He raised his hand and undid the button, then lowering the zipper slowly, the fabric began to part. He quickly slid his hand inside, remembering that Heero said he didn't wear underwear and blessed that fact. He grazed lightly over the head before wrapping his hand firmly around the engorged shaft.

Heero felt Duo undo his pants and slide his hand inside, gently touching his aching need. God it felt so good. Heero nearly came right there from the sheer thought of Duo's hand on him. He bucked his hips in response. "Nnnn, Duo...." With the attention being given to his oversensitive nipples by Duo's tongue and now the hand around the center of his world, Heero wasn't sure how long he would last.

Duo smiled around the nipple he was toying with. _Ahhh, so sensitive my love,_ he thought. Then hearing Heero's voice, he left the nipple to whisper in Heero's ear. "What is it you want, Heero?"

Heero couldn't respond, his voice had deserted him so he bucked his hips.

"You want me to remove these jeans for you? Let your hard cock come forth?" he purred in that husky voice.

Heero couldn't think straight. He pushed his hips up again in response. "Please, Duo," he managed to squeak out.

Duo removed his hand from inside Heero's jeans and began to tug the stiff fabric over his thighs and down his legs. At last he pulled them free and tossed them to the floor. He stared back at the now exposed beauty on the bed and felt himself go weak at the knees. Heero was gorgeous. Soft dark curls nestled at the base of Heero's penis which stood proud and erect. The head peeked out from the foreskin and a bead of dew glistened in that tiny slit. Duo reached with his tongue and gently lapped up the drop of nectar. It tasted salty and yet sweet, with another flavor that was distinctly Heero. "I want to suck you, Heero. Just like I did on the 'phone. I want to swallow all of you, take you deep into my mouth," Duo purred.

"Ohh... Duo... please, just do it," moaned Heero.

Duo grasped the shaft of Heero's cock in his hand and gently pulled the foreskin down, revealing the head. His tongue darted out and swiped across the thick head, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure from Heero. He licked up the underside from base to tip enjoying the taste before taking the head in his lips and applying light suction.

Heero's hips rocked as he tried to stop himself from plunging into that warm cavern. It felt so good. He just wanted to bury himself in that moist, tormenting mouth. He raised himself up slightly and stared down at the sight of his cock disappearing into Duo's mouth and felt himself harden even more.

Duo continue to apply light suction to the head of Heero's cock, then releasing it, he licked and nibbled his way down the thick shaft to the silky sac below. He ran his tongue over the soft sac and coaxed one of Heero's testicles into his mouth. He rolled it around gently before sucking lightly then releasing it. He continued to nibble across the sac before returning to lick up the pulsing vein on the underside and then plunging the entire length into his mouth.

Heero screamed as Duo took him all in his mouth. The sight of Duo's head bobbing up and down in his groin raising his blood pressure and driving him closer to the edge. His hands fisted the sheets as he thrust into that torturous mouth.

Duo swallowed Heero to the hilt, relaxing his throat so as to take all of him. He varied the amount of suction from light to hard as he continued to pleasure his love. Reaching down he cupped Heero's balls and rolled them gently in his palm, feeling Heero's thrusts falter for a second as the new sensation hit him. He traced a finger down over the soft skin below the downy sac and disappeared into the cleft below. He found Heero's entrance and began to circle it with the tip of his finger.

Heero was drowning. Nothing had ever felt this good before. The phone sex had been the best, or so he thought, but this... There was nothing that could compare with it. He was climbing the ladder and didn't want to stop. His head thrashed from side to side as he strove to reach his completion.

Duo pushed his finger slowly inside Heero's body, working his way past that tight ring of muscle to the velvet heat within. Softly, he began to stroke the inner walls, feeling the muscles clench and unclench around the invading digit as Heero's body adjusted to the sensation. He began to stretch Heero's passage for the pleasure that was yet to come.

As the digit penetrated him Heero tried to relax. There was no pain, it just felt a bit uncomfortable, but Duo's talented mouth still working away on his cock distracted him from the discomfort. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten and the familiar sensation of heat in his groin as his orgasm prepared to hit. He tried to pull back slightly to warn Duo of his impending release.

Feeling Heero pull slightly back, Duo prepared himself. Thrusting his finger deep into Heero and striking his sweet spot, he made the young man tip over the edge. Load after load of creamy seed found its way from Heero's cock to disappear down Duo's throat. Even when his cock stopped pumping, Duo continued to suckle at him, draining every drop that he could from him. Eventually satisfied that he couldn't get any more of that precious fluid, he released Heero's softening member from his mouth. He continued to work the finger gently in and out as Heero enjoyed the last ripples of orgasm.

Heero returned to the planet to feel Duo's finger still inside him and the brush of soft leather against his thigh. He realized that Duo still had his pants on and was painfully hard. Growling, he ran his hands down Duo's stomach till he found the button and zip of his pants. In one swift movement he undid them and pulled them down over slim hips, pleased when Duo's cock sprang forth from its confinement and slapped against his thigh.

The swiftness with which Heero removed his pants caused Duo to pull his finger out of that warm channel. He gasped as the cool air touched the wet head of his cock and then moaned as a hand wrapped itself around his shaft, stroking lightly.

"I see you are wet for me," murmured Heero in that sultry voice that Duo loved.

Kicking his pants the rest of the way off, Duo replied. "You had better believe it, baby."

Heero continued to stroke, running his thumb across the slit and spreading the moisture.

Duo moaned and then reached for Heero's lips. He pushed his tongue into Heero's mouth, letting Heero taste himself there. Soft whimpers escaped his throat as Heero's hand continued to stroke him. He began to thrust his hips in response.

"You like that, my Angel?" whispered Heero.

"Feels so good, Heero... please don't stop."

Heero dropped his other hand and gently massaged Duo's sac as Angel had done for him, pleased with the gasp he got in response.

"Nnnn, Heero.... I want you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me," pleaded Duo.

Heero hesitated. "But... I'm not sure, Duo. I mean, I haven't done this before. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me, Heero. But please, I need this."

Heero still hesitated. Part of him wanted to take the fey creature, but he wasn't sure what to do.

Duo, feeling the other's hesitation smiled at him. "Let me take you first then. I will show you just how much pleasure it can be. Do you trust me, Wing?"

Heero looked into Duo's eyes and read the love shining there. He knew that Duo wouldn't hurt him and nodding he said, "Yes, Duo. I trust you. Please, show me what it's like."

Duo felt his breath catch. Heero trusted him with his body. He had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat as he stared at the youth spread out on the bed. "I won't be a moment," he said then climbed off the bed to locate his pants.

Heero raised a questioning eyebrow as Duo gave a small shout of triumph and returned carrying a small tube.

Duo grinned at the quizzical look Heero gave him. Oh boy, Heero sure was innocent. "Lube," he stated calmly. "Makes it a lot better. No pain," he added.

Heero's mouth opened in a silent 'O'. He had an idea of what Duo meant.

Duo climbed back onto the bed next to Heero, his erection bobbing between his legs.

Heero watched as the long haired man crawled next to him. "Let your hair out, Duo?" he asked.

Duo stared at him and then reached back to remove the tie, allowing the chestnut locks to cascade around him, giving him an ethereal appearance.

Immediately Heero plunged his hands into that warm silk, enjoying the feeling of it as it ran through his fingers. Gently he massaged Duo's scalp feeling Duo relax into his touch. "Enjoy that, do you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, baby," purred Duo. He had never let anyone play with his hair before. His hair was special to him and he guarded it jealously, but he didn't mind Heero playing with it in the least.

Heero was content to run his fingers through that curtain for as long as Duo would let him. He realized that the man's hair was sacred to him and was overjoyed that Duo loved him enough to allow him the privilege of seeing it loose and play with it. It fascinated Heero to say the least.

Duo moaned with pleasure as Heero continued to play. Then his cock throbbed, reminding him of his need and quickly he flipped the cap on the tube and coated his fingers. Pulling away from Heero he settled between Heero's legs and nudged them apart with his knees.

Heero felt so wanton with his legs spread wide exposing all of himself to the other's sight and touch. He felt a slippery digit trace around his entrance before plunging inside. His hips bucked in response and a moan escaped his throat. He began to squirm as his muscles clenched down on the intruder.

"You need to relax, Heero," said Duo. "I know it will be a bit uncomfortable at first, but please try to relax, I promise it will feel better soon," he continued.

Heero tried to relax but his body continued to clamp down.

Duo tried to work his finger gently inside Heero's passage. The man was so tight. Then he had an idea to help Heero relax. He pulled his finger out slowly.

Heero opened his eyes as he felt Duo's finger leave him and a pain went through his heart. Duo didn't want to do this to him. He couldn't get his muscles to relax and Duo was frightened he would hurt him. A tear began to form in his eye.

Duo reached up and cupped Heero's cheek. "Don't worry, Heero, I still intend to take you, though I think you need a little distraction to get you to relax."

Heero blinked.

"Let me lie down, Heero."

Heero moved as Duo lay himself down on his back.

"Now, I want you to straddle me. But I want your face near my cock and your ass up by my chest."

Heero looked a little bewildered and then cottoned on. Eagerly he turned around and placed his legs either side of Duo's ribs. Lowering himself a little he came eye to eye with Duo's proud cock.

"Suck it, Heero," said Duo and then let out a mewl of pleasure as Heero's tongue darted out to taste him. "Suck it like a lollipop. Oh yeah, baby, just like that," he purred as Heero complied.

So intent on tasting Duo's wonderful cock Heero didn't feel Duo's finger as he pushed forth again, burying it to the knuckle. All his attention was focused on Duo's manhood and how best to pleasure Duo. He tried to remember what had felt good on him and repeat the ministration on Duo. He ran his tongue along the underside and swirled it around the thick head, tasting the pre cum gathered there. He began to slide the shaft into his mouth sucking lightly as he went. It tasted so good, he wanted more.

Duo slipped his finger once more past that tight ring of muscle, this time however Heero was too intent on sucking away at Duo's cock to notice. Duo smiled to himself as he tried to keep his hips still. Heero was so fresh and so eager to learn and please. He was also a damn fast learner. If he kept sucking away like that, Duo would spill himself in his mouth and not where he wanted to be... buried deep inside that virgin channel. He added a second finger and continued to stretch and probe Heero's insides, loosening and relaxing the man as much as he could. Reaching in further he found that small nerve cluster and stroked it lovingly.

Heero released Duo's cock and gave a loud gasp as Duo stroked that spot deep inside him. Sparks flew behind his eyelids and he felt his own cock harden again. "Ohh god, Duo..." he cried and thrust his body back on Duo's fingers seeking more of that feeling.

"Like that, Heero?" grinned Duo.

"Oh yes... more, Duo.. Please. I want more," panted Heero.

Duo thrust his fingers in and out a few more times, grazing them across that spot and driving Heero mad with lust.

"Nnn.... Duo, please take me now. I'm ready. Don't make me wait any longer. I need to feel you inside me," Heero begged.

"Now, how can I refuse you anything? Especially when you beg so nicely," purred Duo and he pulled his fingers from within, eliciting a growl of displeasure from Heero. He slapped Heero lightly on the ass. "None of that, thank you. You will get me inside you in just a moment my Wing. Now, on your hands and knees for me."

Heero rolled off Duo and got onto his hands and knees. Lowering himself down onto his forearms he raised his bottom high. 

Duo moaned as Heero offered himself. Quickly taking the cap off the tube he coated his cock with the lube and pressed the blunt head against Heero's sphincter.

"Are you ready for me, Wing?" he asked huskily.

Heero moaned. "Oh, Angel, please, just do it, take me now. Make love to me."

Duo caressed Heero's flank as he pressed forward. The muscle relaxed and opened allowing his cock to slide into that velvet passage. As inner tissues parted to allow him entry, so Duo carefully and slowly slid deeper into Heero's warm, willing body. Once he was seated to the hilt he ground his hips in slow circles allowing Heero to adjust to his size.

Heero felt his body yield to Duo's cock as the slippery flesh probed his insides. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Duo had prepared him well. Once Duo was fully seated inside he felt the warm pulse of his cock against his inner walls, then Duo started to move, gently, in small circles; maddeningly slow, small circles. Heero whined. "Please, Duo.... move. I need to feel you. I want to feel you thrust into me, take me, make me yours."

Duo was having a hard time staying in control. The soft whimpers Heero was making were turning him on even more, sending heat straight to his groin. Then Heero was asking him to move, to thrust in deep, to take him. Grabbing Heero's hips to steady him, Duo leaned forward and nibbling up Heero's back he whispered seductively, "Hang on baby I'm going to pound you into the mattress."

Heero groaned and pushed back impaling himself further on Duo's shaft. "Stop teasing me and just do it!" he moaned.

Happy to oblige, Duo took a firm hold and began to slide out. When only the head of his cock remained inside he lunged forward again to bury himself deeply in that heaven. He set up a rhythm, thrusting deep and long, plunging into that tight heat the tip brushed against Heero's prostate again and caused moans of pleasure to emanate from those lips.

Heero was reduced to a creature of need and lust. Duo's cock inside him felt so wonderful, stroking that special spot and sending fireworks off in his head. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better he felt Duo's hand reach underneath him and wrap around his own swollen penis, pumping in time with his thrusts. Nearly in tears with the sensory overload, Heero felt the beginnings of his release starting deep in his belly, the fire spreading along nerve pathways connecting his brain with his cock as his balls tightened and he shot his release onto Duo's hand and the sheets below.

Pumping his lover's cock, Duo brought his Wing to the pinnacle and then took him over the edge. Feeling Heero's seed spurt forth to cover his hand he bit his lip as Heero's walls tightened around him, gripping his cock hard. Try as he might, he knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable, and crying out Heero's name, he shuddered violently as he let go, pumping wave after wave of his own passion deep into Heero's passage. 

As the last ripples of orgasm died away, so Duo slumped forward onto Heero's back. Heero's arms were shaky to say the least after his own, mind blowing climax and he sank into the mattress.

Giving a yelp, Heero quickly moved, sliding Duo from his back in the process.

"What's wrong, my love?" asked Duo, concerned.

Heero looked sheepish. "Wet spot," he mumbled.

Duo laughed. A deep rumble that came from within his chest bursting forth. "Oh, Heero," he said as he pulled him to his chest and snuggled close, his softening member sliding out of Heero's warmth causing a sigh to come from his lips.

Heero felt Duo's cock leave his body and winced at the slight soreness. He could feel Duo's seed seeping a little from his passage and sighed contentedly. He raised his lips searching for Duo's and finding them, proceeded to capture them in a searing kiss. "That was... That was.... Ummmm." 

Duo chuckled. "Having trouble finding words are we, Wing?" he teased.

"Hai," came the sleepy reply.

"I think a nap is in order, don't you?" said Duo and he reached down for the blankets, pulling them up to cover their nude forms.

Heero snuggled deeper into his Angel's embrace, feeling morpheus coming to claim him. He was safe and content. His lover's arms wrapped securely around him. Pleasantly sated and with the thought of making love to Duo when he awoke, he drifted off into a warm, happy slumber.

Hearing his love's breathing become deep and regular, Duo allowed himself to feather a few kisses over the sleeping man's neck and shoulders. "Rest, my precious Wing. There is so much more that awaits us when you awaken." Hugging Heero's warm body close to his own he began his own trip to dream land, pausing to whisper four last words before sliding into oblivion.

"I love you, Heero."

 

~ Owari for now ? ~


End file.
